Yule Party
by Ralinde
Summary: Percy likes Kingsley. Kingsley likes Percy. Neither of them acts upon it, convinced that the other doesn't feel the same. But then the annual ministerial Yule party happens...


_A/N: This collection was written for the 5 Drabbles Competition Round 3 on the HPFC. The titles above each drabble are the prompts I got.  
_

* * *

 _I. Getting fired_

Percy pushed the wooden door ajar. "You wanted to see me, Minister?"

"Sit down, Percy."

Percy did as he was told. Curiosity was etched upon his face.

"Do you have any idea why I called for you?" Minister Shacklebolt said.

Percy shook his head. _Oh he could come up with ideas all right, all of which would be considered inappropriate in any other occurrence than the privacy of the back of his own mind._

"I'll get to the point straight away. There have been complaints, Percy. Serious complaints that I can't ignore."

Percy raised his eyebrow in surprise. "How could that be?" he blurted out. "I'm the most conscientious employee at the Ministry, I do as I'm told, my reports are always in long before the deadline..."

Kingsley raised a hand to stop him talking. "I know, but people feel that you're interfering too much with other departments."

"Interfering?" Percy sputtered.

Kingsley shuffled through some papers. "Did you or did you not publicly question Myriam Morgenstern's authority on the field of International Magical Cooperation because, and I quote "she's from Germany and thus can never know the ins and outs of our laws'?"

"Yes. You should hear what she said last week. Article eight, paragraph three sub two slash five of the law on International Exchanges clearly states..."

"Did you call Brian Oggler an incompetent self-proclaimed mugwump?" Kingsley interrupted.

"I did. His new regulation is not in line with..."

Kingsley sighed irritated. "This can't go on Percy. You can't belittle your superiors. You can't go around calling your superiors, or any co-workers, names. I'm afraid I'll have to fire you."

"But, surely..." Percy stuttered, uncertainty creeping in for the first time. He was at a loss for words. He would never have imagined that Minister Shacklebolt could even _consider_ firing him. "Anything you'll say, Minister, I'll do it. Please, Minister, I'd hate to quit this job. I love it here," he begged. _For one, because I get to see you every day…_

Kingsley thought for a moment. "I'd hate to see you leave," he admitted eventually. "So, here are my conditions..."

But Percy didn't listen to anything past 'I'd hate to see you leave'. _It was just another twig on the fire of his imagination, and he probably shouldn't read anything into it, but a man could fantasise, right?_

* * *

 _II. Royal Blue_

Ever since Kingsley nearly fired him, Percy tried his best to change. He didn't really see why others had a problem with him helping them in the right direction, and quite frankly he didn't really care if they couldn't handle it, but getting Kingsley's approval meant a lot to him. It was part of his masterplan to make him realise he was his man – in as far as he _had_ a masterplan, for he didn't even know if Kingsley was even into men. But those eyes… he just couldn't help himself.

His thoughts went back to two days prior.

 _"Percy, have you got a moment?"_

 _He looked up from his paperwork without thinking and saw Kingsley standing near his desk. His ministerial robe spanned across his chest in a way that made Percy's head dizzy._

 _"Hngh," said Percy._ Get yourself together, get yourself together... _He cleared his throat and tried to focus on something else. "Of course, Minister," he managed._

 _"I wanted to compliment you on your hard work the past month. I can see that you're making improvements."_

 _Percy blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Minister."_

" _I've been thinking," Kingsley said. "Next Friday, it'll be the annual Yule party. You should come too."_

 _Percy shook his head. "I've never been one for parties."_

" _Come on, Percy, no one ever got killed from going to a party. Besides, it's a good place for networking and getting contacts in the other departments. You could come as my… invite."_

 _There was only a slight hesitation, but Percy heard it nonetheless, and he wondered what it was Kingsley had actually wanted to say. His mind went into overdrive._

 _At some point, he must have agreed to come, because Kingsley said: "Great, I'll see you on Friday then. I'll make sure they put you on the list."_

So now Percy nervously rearranged his royal blue dress robes. He had learnt from overheard conversations that head of departments could invite a promising employee, and although it prided him that Kingsley thought that highly of him, he was also a bit disappointed. _Remember, it's not a date_ , he kept telling himself. _It's not a date. It's work. Keep it professional_. He looked at his watch. Eight o' clock. He'd better get going.

* * *

 _III. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody_

Every once and again, Kingsley glanced at the other side of the room. He tried to do so in a manner so his current conversation partner wouldn't notice. His assistant looked really dashing in his dress robes and Kingsley had a hard time focusing on the conversation at hand, instead imagining those robes on the floor of his bedroom. Reluctantly, he tore his gaze away from the man. He didn't know why he even bothered. It was obvious that Percy wasn't interested.

At some point in the past month, Kingsley thought he had seen a flicker of want in Percy's eyes, but he had dismissed that as a figment of his imagination, because for the most part, Percy avoided all eye contact. Even now, at the Yule party, he seemed to avoid Kingsley's company. Oh, he had greeted him friendly enough when he arrived, but he had soon found a spot across the room, conveniently located near the eggnog where there was always a hustle of people, and Kingsley couldn't help but feel that he was doing this on purpose.

He felt a bit hurt. After all, he had been the one to invite the redhead to the party of the year. It had been his masterplan to make Percy realise he was his man, but it appeared that didn't have any effect.

 _Ah, but you were also the one who told him he should use the opportunity to network,_ a voice inside his head said reproachfully.

 _Yes, but he isn't exactly doing that either, is he?_ another voice replied.

It was the party of the year and everyone had drinks in their hand, talking and making chit chat. But Percy was just standing there, looking a bit miserable and sipping eggnog.

Kingsley knew that Percy wasn't very popular amongst his co-workers and superiors. The former group still couldn't quite get over what had happened during Voldemort's reign (even though Kingsley knew that his account of having been Imperiused was genuine) and the latter group… well they had nearly made him sack his assistant only a month ago. But right now Percy was looking so alone and vulnerable that Kingsley felt an urge to rush over and put his arms around him. He resisted it. He was sure Percy wouldn't appreciate it and he knew better than to make a fool of himself.

* * *

 _IV. Feathered Boa_

Several hours had passed, in which various dignitaries and heads of departments all claimed his attention. Kingsley had lost track of Percy and assumed that he had gone home. But that was far from the case. Right now, the object of his desire was dancing around the room, wearing a feathered boa wrapped around his neck. It was purple. Merlin knew where he'd gotten it from.

He watched as Percy came closer. By now the younger man was obviously drunk.

"Hi there, Minister!" Percy exclaimed when he was near. "Quite the party this is." He bent forward and said conspiratorially: "I don't know what they put in the eggnog, but it sure got a lot more punch then the one my mum makes."

"I'm sure it does," Kingsley replied dryly. He caught Bryant Berkely and Zack Woolsworth grinning. _Ah yes. The usual suspects. The usual extra bottle of liquor not-so-secretly added to the eggnog_.

"Say, tel me," Percy went on. He placed his arm around Kingsley in a jovial manner. "What's a good-looking chap like yourself doing all alone on a night like this?"

 _I could ask you the same thing_ , Kingsley thought. He hoped Percy didn't notice the hitching of his breath. He tried to put Percy's arm off of him, but Percy only pulled him closer. The feathered boa stroked his face.

"You know, I've long since fancied you," Percy whispered and Kingsley's insides coiled. _Surely he hadn't heard what he thought he heard, had he? No, it couldn't have been._

But next thing he knew, Percy's lips were crashing down on his.

Conversations stopped, heads were being turned, breaths were being held.

Kingsley found he didn't care. There was going to be talk anyway, no matter how he responded, so he might as well use the opportunity to show Percy how he felt. He placed his hand on the back of the younger man and gave in to the kiss. He tasted the sweetness of the liquor on his tongue and Percy's cologne – something delightfully spicy – filled his nostrils.

A camera started to flash, but Kingsley didn't notice it. At that moment, his world consisted of one thing: the gorgeous redhead that was finally in his arms.

* * *

 _V. Tickling_

Kingsley awoke to the sound an owl pecking at his window. He got up as quietly as he could, as to not awake Percy. Last night had been… interesting, to say the least. He had never known there were so many things you could use a feathered boa for, other than the obvious tickling.

He opened the window and let the owl in. It dropped the _Daily Prophet_ on his night table and he gave it a Knut. He unfolded the newspaper and stared at his own face on the first page, passionately kissing Percy. _Scandal and Sensation at Ministerial Yule Ball_ , the headline read. _Of course._ In the heat of the moment, he had completely forgotten about the presence of the Daily Prophet.

He felt arms envelop him and Percy kissed his shoulder. "Why are you up so early?"

Kingsley held up the _Daily Prophet_. "We made it to the papers," he said dryly.

Percy read along over his shoulder.

 _Minister Shacklebolt (44) created a scandal when he kissed his assistant Percy Weasley (27) at the ministerial Yule party last night. Saillant detail is that the kiss happened in front of his fiancé Marilyn McLaren._

"You have a fiancé?" Percy exclaimed.

"No, I've never even met the woman," Kingsley replied bewildered.

 _Marilyn, 39, is devastated,_ Percy read on. _"I always knew there was something but I was willing to let that pass as long as he was discrete about it. But this…"_

"You really don't know her?"

"You'd think I'd know it if I were engaged to a woman…" Kingsley said. "I swear, I've never met her. Who is she to spread such lies?!" He was angry and at a loss for words.

"Relax, I believe you," Percy said and kissed him again. "If last night proved anything, it's that it's not women that get you going." He chuckled.

"I suppose your Mum'll send me a Howler anytime now," Kingsley said wryly.

"Perhaps," Percy murmured. "But even if she did, I don't care. It's my life, my choice who I want to be with, right? And I choose you. Now, will you come back to bed or must I tickle you again with that boa?"

Kingsley grinned and put the paper aside. "Oh, to hell with them," he said and turned to wrap his arms around the redhead. Percy was right: as long as they knew the truth, it didn't matter what the _Prophet_ wrote.


End file.
